Alex Taylor
Backstory Alex was born on October 19th 2003 in Michigan. They had a fairly normal life, up until around the age of 13 when they started to develop strange anomalies in their body. They could create and focus a sort of energy, but it was never strong enough to do any major effect on anything. They trained and used this energy almost every day, with almost no effect ever. One day, in middle school during a boring English class, there was a lockdown. While everyone else seemed to see something different, Alex could clearly see a huge man walking around outside and inside. Eventually, the giant broke into the school and screamed something they did not understand at the time. He grabbed them and started to try and crush them. Everyone else finally started to see the giant for what it was, and Alex, in a panic, somehow managed to free one of their hands. They felt that energy they always felt flow into their hands, and swung at the giant. They hit him so hard, the giants whole head exploded. Afterwords, they ran away from everything, becoming homeless for some time, experimenting with their new powers. After about a month of solid training, they became a hero, fighting monsters. Appearance Alex is very pale, has icy blue eyes, and dirty blond hair. They wear a gray hoodie, black surgical mask, jeans, and hiking boots. They have a white mark on their head from a lack of pigment. They also have a necklace which their mom gave them when she passed away. Personality Alex is usually quite calm and relaxed, staying to themself and thinking a lot. (While not very open about it, they are very philosophical) If they meet someone new, they hardly talk and study the person very intently. If around friends, they are very easily excited and are quite loud. During a fight, they are incredibly serious and have a hard time focusing on talking on serious things, and usually just spout weird nonsense. Alex's morals are very odd, yet straightfoward. They believe in serious fairness, anything done to them must be done back. They have no care about killing people, and can do so easily, but only if they are rude, kill people for fun, or take advantage of people. Powers Superhuman Strength: '''By flowing the energy into their limbs, they gain a boost in strength. They are strong enough to dent and destroy large steel doors that could resist anti-tank missiles. '''Superhuman Speed: '''With this flow of energy, Alex can move much faster. They can move faster than the human eye can see or react, and can run at a maximum of around 930 mph. '''Superhuman Durability: '''Alex's body can resist quite a lot when enhanced. They have been crushed, blasted with magic, heat, lightning, ice, swatted into space, and even blown up, but they hardly ever have a scratch on them. '''Energy Manipulation: Alex can use this energy outside of their body too. They can fire it off as a lightning bolt-like blast, create shields, grab objects with small strings of electrical energy, and can even enhance other objects. '''Healing: '''By focusing their energy on an injured part of their body, they can heal any energy that a body can naturally heal. As a drawback, this drains a lot of energy and generates tons of heat energy. Equipment '''Cosmic Wristwatch - '''With help from the gods, they created this small silvery wristwatch. It can create holograms, surf the internet, communicate with people, fire blasts of dimensional energy, has a built in grappling hook, and can create portals to every realm in existence. It can also tell the time '''Throwing Knifes: '''Alex carries around a seemingly infinite amount of knifes. These knifes are around 2 inch long chef knifes with a black leather handle. They carry them in what they call a satchel. Alex does not wear a satchel. Trivia Alex is Bisexual Alex's favorite animal is the mantis shrimp. Alex's Zodiac sign is Libra Alex is known as The Guardian by Gods and monsters. Alex can speak English, German, and some ASL. Alex's favorite food is cheeseburgers Alex is a fan of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. Alex suffers from both poliosis and vitiligo, diseases that decrease pigment in both the hair and skin. Alex's favorite things are cooking, their foster brother, and video games While Alex does commit crimes, they are only for fun, and he has no ill will against anyone that makes them do so. Alex became bisexual in the 6th grade, and gender neutral in the 9th grade. Alex sometimes trips up on their pronouns, still using male ones instead of the neutral ones.